


Sanctuary

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Carlos is still considered a rookie, Consensual Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Human Trafficking, M/M, Major Whump, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Ratings may go up, Sexual Abuse, Triggers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Carlos is on his way home from a long day. And as he goes down an unknown route, he encounters a stumbling man. Its 2am and freezing, he stops to offer aid and perhaps a ride somewhere but as he takes in the dazed, and confused looking green eyes of the mysterious man.The bruises on his wrists, and the red bites and hickies covering his neck and collar, the police officer believes there is more to this boy than meets the eye.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes, TK Strand & Carlos Reyes
Comments: 84
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as the story goes. Just keep an eye on them. There will be mentions of implied sexual assault so if that triggers anyone please don't read. Stay safe!

Carlos wonders if the construction crew have little meetings every so often to decide on destroying the routes that get him home or the station fast. Because once again he needs to take a detour. He’s gotten lost, his GPS was on the fritz because of the reception and he knows nothing good will happen if he gets out to ask for directions in the only open place he’d seen at 2 in the morning. He was tired. Off the clock and really did not want to deal with the possibility of being pelted on the head with a beer bottle by some drunk. 

He was proud of his job but sometimes it became exhausting, stressful, and sometimes straight up dangerous. The second he took off his uniform, parked his patrol car and got into his own comfy hoodie and jeans in his Camaro it felt almost like a different person. 

He just had a hard time turning the police version of him off. 

He squinted into the distance, turning the lights on high when he saw the most strangest sight, well perhaps not so strange. He’d seen the bar just 4 miles back. Bit far on foot and the nights in Austin especially with the cool weather fall gifted them with. It wasn’t the friendliest of nights to take a midnight stroll.

He sighed. They told him that sometimes he had a hero complex. Wanted to save everyone. The feral cat, a little girl, cried to get him down. The young wife that refused to leave her husband out of fear despite the bruises and cuts on her face. The runaway kid who would rather be homeless than be placed in group homes. 

But that didn’t stop him from pulling over.

He approached the young man who had his back to him. He pulled out his badge, his authoritative voice covering the apprehension he really felt. 

“Sir APD, I’m officer Reyes. Are you lost? Do you need some help?”

He forced his face to be as neutral as possible when the man slowly turned around, an easy smile on his face. The man must have been in his late teens to early twenties, brown hair, and green eyes. Really thin and an odd look in his eyes.

He seemed like someone who had a little too much fun and was walking off the alcohol but the bruises he saw on his bare wrists from the worn snug jacket that barely covered his arms was what alerted him. 

The shorter man peered at the badge, nodding as he glanced up, his green eyes widening at the sight of Carlos. As if he’d appeared out of thin air. 

Like a flip of a switch he went from dazed and confused to a smile turned into something suggestive.

“Good evening officer.” His voice was low and playful. “My aren’t you handsome. Are all cops as pretty as you?”

Carlos continued to take in the young man’s appearance. He could smell booze and took in the red hickies and marks on the other man’s neck and collar. The police officer had enough experience, despite still being considered new in the APD, in seeing both substance abusers and victims under the influence to tell the difference. 

  
“Where are you heading?”

The young man spun around and held his arm straight out in front of him like an arrow. He stopped, giggling a little as his finger landed on Carlos. His bright green eyes didn’t match his playful, happy appearance. There was something definitely off about the stranger who he’d yet learned his name.

“Wherever you want to go _ sir _ . I’m sure it would be a lot warmer in the car.” He gave a clumsy wink as he got closer to Carlos, his feet tripping over themselves. “But it's up to you, Stud.”

“Sir, are you propositioning a police officer?”

His voice must have been enough to get the attention of the suddenly solemn looking man. 

“Um no Officer. I’m sorry. I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Things just feel a little- fuzzy.”

“Fuzzy?”Carlos would have his head bitten off by his mentor if he saw him putting down his guard. “Were you with someone tonight at the bar a few miles back.”

The mention of the bar seemed to frighten the young man as he took a couple of steps back. 

“No no I- well they were giving me drinks. It never stopped, he told me that it was okay. That it would make me feel good but it didn't. I felt like I was falling and I guess I spilled some beer on my shirt, he went to the bathroom to get a towel. I- I went outside to get some air. Johnny doesn’t like it when we leave before the job is done. He gets really mad. But I got confused. The bar seemed to have disappeared when I tried to go back inside. Like magic, like Maggie’s favorite book The one with the wizard. Anyways I’ve been trying to find it. Can you help me? I think I’m lost.”

There were suddenly tears and desperation in those bright green eyes. 

Carlos was at a loss. He wanted to help this man he really did. He knew there was something wrong, something bigger. And being here in God knows where was not the place to get a testimony.

“Sir you seem to be describing someone slipping a date rape drug in your drink. That is why you are confused, that is why you are having trouble standing and walking. Come with me and I’ll get you some help. My car is right there-”

The young man began to shake his head, his chest heaving as he tried to take in deep breaths. 

“No!No! NO! NO! I can’t go with you! You need to talk to Johnny first. He tells me who to be with and how. I don’t know what you want. I don’t- I can’t...”

Carlos tried to speak softly, wanting to calm this man down before he had a panic attack.“Can you tell me your name? Hmm? Do you remember your name?”

But the young man seemed to be lost with the demons in his head. 

  
“I said no. If one of us doesn’t listen. If one of us gets rowdy we all pay the price. All of us. And-and I can’t do that to them.” The young man was beginning to tear up, the tip of his nose pink as he started to sob. “ Not Maggie, Yessenia, or Matty and Ethan. I’m their big brother. I need to protect them. If I don’t they could get hurt. Maggie, she's too gentle. They will break her.”

Carlos attempted again, “Is that why you have those bruises on your wrists. Did Johnny do that to you? Because you didn’t listen?”

The young man glanced at his wrists with an indifference that broke Carlos’ heart.

“Um no no well yes but it's so we don’t leav-”

Carlos saw the blood drain on the mystery boy’s face. He turned around to see a pair of oddly bright blue lights in the distance. He was about to ask him again what his name was, when two shaking hands began to scramble at his belt.

He looked down at the frazzled man shaking so hard his fingers could get the buckle undone. 

“Hey! Hey! Step back before I arrest you for assault.”

The mystery boy was practically shaking like a leaf as the car got closer, Carlos could swear he could hear the engine roaring as it gained speed.

He jumped in surprise when he had the shaking, small form of the mysterious man in his arms, thin arms curled around his neck as dry, pink lips collided with his. Carlos’ eyes widened in shock as he attempted to push him away once the boy started to press kisses down his neck. 

Carlos heard frantic whispering and winced in pain at the nails digging into his neck.

He begged,“Please pretend, just pretend. They will kill you! They will hurt my brothers and sisters if they find out who you are. Please... please play along.”

Carlos’ hands rested on the boy’s small waist as warm lips pressed tight lipped kisses down his neck. He didn’t like this but he knew in his gut from the panic and desperation of this man’s pleas that more lives were on the line. 

The car had stopped a few feet from them, the slamming of the two doors rang in the cool night ominously. 

“Hey you little bitch where have you been-”

Carlos was roughly pulled away from the younger man who gave him a sad look. Defeated. 

He stopped fighting against the brute hands, shoving him when Carlos saw the young man slapped hard across the face, making him crumble to the floor like a marionette puppet with its strings cut. He saw red at the sight of a cut lip and bruise beginning to bloom on the man who didn’t even lift a hand to defend himself.

“You asshole get away from him!”

He stopped at the sound of the trigger cocking and the feel of cool metal pressing hard against the back of his head.

He froze, his arms raised slowly, suddenly he regretted not carrying his piece with him. It was in his duffel bag in the trunk. Rookie mistake his mentor would admonish him with.

“Okay...okay. Easy...easy. I-I-”

He glanced down at the boy being held back by a man with a shaved head and a tattoo up his neck. His hair gripped tightly in the other man’s fist.

“Who the hell are you!?”

The young man tried to turn his head, pleading desperately,“Johnny please it was my fault- I got confused!”

_ Slap! _

The young man whimpered as his head was swung harshly to the right from the blow.

“Shut up Andy!”

The police officer saw the pleading in those eyes, his dark eyes followed the drop of blood pooling at  _ Andy’s _ lip.

“He- he promised me a good time and we were just getting started.” Carlos was turned harshly around by the man holding the gun at him. He was shorter than him, with dark skin and a black cap over his head.

“Sorry Romeo the little whore doesn’t get the choice of spreading his legs without us knowing first.  _ What did he get?!” _

He barked the last part to a shaking, most likely in relief of the mystery boy.

He grimaced as his head was pulled back, his body restrained by Johnny who seemed to be staring at Carlos with the strangest expression. .

Andy cried,“He just wanted a blowjob. That’s all.”

“Pay up before we splatter your brains across the road.”

His eyes widened at the possibility of outing himself as a cop if he took out his wallet. Andy seemed to have thought ahead as he pulled out a couple of bills from his pocket. 

“No no he paid me already. Handsome even tipped. He wants to see me tomorrow ,if that’s okay with you of course?”

Johnny grabbed them, shoving the crumble bills in his pocket.

The man who had the gun against Carlos’ head strode up to the other man. They spoke in murmurs.The shorter man with the black cap took his position behind Carlos again. He grunted in pain as he was suddenly pushed to his knees, his arm twisted painfully behind him. The cool metal against his head stopped him. 

Johnny loosened his grip on Andy’s hair. Giving a sick caress to Andy’s bruised cheek, before he had a vicious grip on the boy’s jaw with the clutch of his hand. The young man started whimpering, trying to pull away before Johnny, who the young man seemed to be absolutely terrified of, whispered in his ear. All of his fighting ceased immediately.

“You think you get to decide who gets to put what in your mouth or hole?!” He shook Andy by the face, the young man shutting his eyes at the attack. “Hm, answer me!”

A soft broken voice uttered, “No.”

Carlos gritted his teeth both in anger and pain from the shorter man twisting his arm behind his back, the cold reminder of the gun against his head stopped him from coming to Andy's aid. 

Johnny roared,“What?!”

“No Johnny.” Andy shook from head to toe, his eyes glittered with tears that started to fall as Johnny got closer to his face.

“That’s right I decide. Because why?”

Carlos wanted to punch that sick smirk of the prick’s face. Who seemed delighted in the fear he caused to the young defenseless man.

“I’m yours!I’m yours! I’m sorry I was stupid. I didnt’ think.”

Carlos felt shame and guilt hit him like bullets. Here he was seeing a victim terrorized and abused by these two monsters. And he couldn’t do a thing. Not without the risk of getting them both killed. And possibly those brothers and sisters, he’d spoken about. 

“Get in the car.”

Carlos was shoved to the side as the man with the black cap moved forward to drag the boy by the back of his jacket, not caring if he was gentle.

Johnny approached him with a predatory look in his face. 

“That one is a crazy bitch. Sorry about the gun but we usually know the client. Where are you from?”

“Just moved here. I was feeling a little stressed and I saw him in the bar. Cute face, nice body.I asked him if he wanted to go for a ride.” Carlos felt terribly dirty saying what he had to say. “Pretty thing kept saying no but after a while, he got in. ”

He saw the leer in Johnny's face. He was possessive of the young man. Carlos could see that quite clearly.

“I’m Johnny.”

Carlos had to restrain from vomiting at the act of touching this man. But if he wanted some answers, being cordial with this sick bastard would have to do. 

He shook his hand.

“Look man, I was looking for something quick and easy. I’m new around here.so I’m not that familiar with certain parts of the town. But hey I’ll back off, keep quiet about the whole thing.” Carlos hoped he sounded convincing. Like some John who knew that everything he had just seen was normal and knew better to keep his mouth shut. 

Johnny continued to look at Carlos as if he were trying to decipher who Carlos truly was. He likely took in the leather jacket, his eyes shifted to the new car he’d gotten a couple of weeks ago. It wasn’t the flashiest model but he guessed that some would assume he had money instead of being a man who had made some poor money choices.

Johnny seemed to have made up his mind as he nodded, an odd smile on his face.

“I get it. Trust is important. We want our clients to feel secure in their transactions. I’m feeling generous and you seem like a man who has great taste. Tomorrow Andy will be free and waiting for you in the lobby at 7pm at the  _ Wyndham _ . Do whatever you want with him. No marks of course. We can talk more about our service tomorrow.”

Carlos felt like it was too easy. Then again he’d never done deals with pimp and his human trafficking rings before. But he couldn’t let Andy slip through his fingers. Not when he was in the hands of someone as cruel and violent as Johnny as his partner. He could refuse and possibly risk having a bullet in his head. But he had a name. Two names actually. Maybe he could find out who these people were. Who Andy was and how he had come to know these sketchy characters.

He only nodded. Not trusting himself to say what he truly had in mind.

.

Johny opened the back door of the van, he shook at the sight of Andy knocked out with his hands chained to a bar in the van.

His eyes went from the man’s prone body to Johnny’s awaiting ones.

“Oh and by the way: tell anyone. The cops, your friends, co-workers…we’ll kill you. Simple as that. It's a small town Austin, cops don’t care as long as their pockets stay fat. We’ll know if you do, we always know.”

Carlos nodded. Not moving a muscle even as the plateless van made a U-turn and disappeared into the night.

He stood there, his body shaking from the adrenaline and fear not for himself but for the mystery boy, for those people he had spoken about. He was used to crazy. It didn’t faze him. That boy wasn’t crazy. He was lost and hurt. He needed help.

Johnny wasn’t wrong, some cops turned a blind eye to some crimes with bribery or the promise of a promotion to keep mouths shut. But Carlos wasn’t swayed, he would help this young man. And first thing first would be telling the APD about his encounter. Because if Johnny or his partner decided to make a background check on him? His whole story would crumble like dust and Andy, if that truly was his name, would take the brunt of his lie. 

He hoped, prayed to God as he touched the rosary hanging on his mirror for safety and guidance, that those souls would be protected tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

If they didn't know who he was in the past, the detectives know him now. The patrol rookie cop who barged in at 4 in the freaking morning, frantically looking for the captain. Going on about a possible human trafficking ring victim and how he managed to be mistaken as a possible ‘client’.

He ignored those who scoffed at how frantic he sounded as he relayed the Captain of their department what had happened and what he’d seen. Some looked at him wide eyed when he mentioned being held at gunpoint.

“First off that was an extremely stupid, unnecessary dangerous situation you placed yourself in. Second I can’t allow manpower and time to be wasted on some speculation you have created. It was late Officer Reyes. You had just gotten off from a 12 hour shift. Go home. And drop this matter.”

He gave Carlos a pointed look before walking away. Leaving the young police officer brimming with an energy that had yet to rest since he’d arrived at the station.

Carlos knew when it was important to listen to a superior officer but he was trusting his gut just like his mentor had taught him and he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. How lost he looked. How helpless, he’d appeared slumped in the back of the van. 

But he was only one man. He needed help and help was currently heading to his office. 

Carlos knew he was risking his job, but he needed to fight to get this crime recognized. It couldn’t be brushed under the carpet. There were lives on the line. He followed Captain Ronalds to his office, away from peering eyes, and listening ears. The young police officer closed the door behind him as he opened his mouth, preparing to go on another spiel about how this could possibly be a case for them to take on. 

He took a breath when the captain raised his hand, telling him to pause. 

"Officer Reyes, these matters are very delicate. This victim could be a junkie with a bad pimp. But without any proof of an actual human trafficking ring. It's all speculation."

"I know that I believe me, I do but I know that _victim_ was crying for help.You have always said follow your gut..mine is saying that we need to pursue this."

"If you are wrong you would be wasting man hour and time."

"And if I'm right we'd be saving those lives. And at least end this human trafficking ring."

Carlos remembered just how much Ronalds loved being in the news. Accepting the praise from the public about their hard work.

He was good at reading people, he was an observant type and that was an important aspect of being a police officer. Knowing and being ready for any reaction that may come from a suspect. He could see the older man beginning to break down, he just needed to find the perfect words to convince him. 

"This would garner a lot of media attention.” Carlos smiled internally at the sudden attention he was getting from the captain. “Just think a small town like Austin breaking apart a human trafficking ring. All the news crew that would come. All the attention would be on this department."

The older man walks to his desk, his hand on the phone. 

"We're supposed to help those in need. And what I saw was someone who needed help and immediately. Those guys had guns and that boy must have been dosed with a date rape drug.He told that there were others like him. Look sir, everything is moving fast and we need to be a step ahead."

The captain sits at his desk, his hands balled into fists as they knock against the wood. He seems to be contemplating Carlos’ words.

“You seem to be quite insistent and determined in pursuing this. And it would be not a good sign if we didn’t trust our own when they said they saw something and reported it and we did nothing in return.”

Of course this would be about the APD reputation but he was hearing a ‘yes’ and that was all he needed. 

The captain sighed, “The FBI are currently finishing up working on an abduction case. Their visit may just be extended once we inform them of this possible crime.”

Carlos feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders as he finally takes a breath and nods. Feeling the rush of adrenaline surging in his veins as he listens to the captain talk on the phone with the head of the FBI team currently using their headquarters. 

Due to how soon the meeting is with Carlos and Andy and not wanting to run the risk of making the leader suspicious, they set to creating Carlos new identity immediately. Carlos Reyes is replaced for the time being as Carlos Fuentes, a business manager who has relocated Austin,Texas and has had some encounters with the police before.

Once he is briefed on his new identity he is faced with some uncertainty by not only the Captain but as well as the head of the FBI team currently using their office. They agreed that this type of operation would be extremely risky and dangerous especially for a rookie. Carlos couldn’t help but roll his eyes internally at the comment. 

He swore he heard that comment at least 10 times a day.But even they couldn’t argue with the fact that _he_ was the one who had found their victim unintentionally and who had created a sort of rapport with their perp. 

Things were definitely not going by the books. But as he hears the hard truth of these undercover operations by the team leader, about how they occasionally can go extremely wrong and often with the perp gone, he learns that if he’s going to get justice he may need to throw that book out. And push his boundaries. 

***

Everything was set and he was exhausted but the moment he stepped through the doors of the hotel, that exhaustion was replaced with anticipation as he searched the lobby for any signs of Andy or Johnny. 

The team was nearby, keeping their eyes on him at all times. 

He spots them by the hotel’s bar. Johnny seems to be texting someone on the phone, while Andy sits next to him, sipping on some water. He is dressed like some college kid who’d thrown on whatever was near. Not at all like an escort. 

Johnny looks up as Carlos approaches them. A thin smile on his face as he greets Carlos. He turns his attention to Andy who remains quiet almost as if he’s not there at all. Carlos notices the bruise on the side of his face where he’d been hit the night before. And the split lip. 

“Andy,sweetheart? Say hello to our new friend.”

Andy stood up from his spot, holding out a hand for Carlos to shake.A shy smile on his face.

“Oh come now you make him feel special.”

The young man pauses looking at Johnny as if asking for permission before leaning up to press a soft kiss on Carlos’ cheek. 

He pulls back and stands by Johnny like some loyal puppy, his eyes only on the man. Looking at his every move. 

Carlos can only offer a tight-lip smile as he follows the two when they leave the bar, he couldn’t help but notice how strange the green-eyed man was behaving, almost as if he didn’t know who Carlos was.

  
  


***

They head to the elevators, Johnny pressing the floor button. His hand continues to stay on Andy’s waist as the lithe leans toward him. Not at all frightened like he was last night. Once they get off, they head to the room reserved for Carlos and Andy. 

Johnny cups Andy’s face as if one would hold a lover’s. He says, “Go get ready, sweetheart.”

Andy gives him a small smile before going through the open hotel room, he gives Carlos a wink as Johnny closes the door behind him. They stay in the lobby.

Johnny holds out the key card, “I'll need your license. I find something I don't like well let's hope there's nothing wrong for your sake. You both stay in the room at all times. No one comes out or comes into this room. If that happens I will know. I will be back in two hours. Three knocks on the dot. Have fun.”

Carlos tries to smile despite the hidden threat. He hears the sound of the door unlocking as he passes the key card.

Carlos sighed as he finally closed the door. Everything was quiet, there was no need to act, no need to pretend that he was paying (even if he wasn’t) to have sex with someone who did want to. He turns around and takes in the modest looking room. One large bed, a small couch and a table with two chairs. 

He looked at Andy who stood at the window, taking in the view.Then he did a double take.

There standing in a completely different set of clothes was Andy. Carlos noticed the pile of clothes on the floor and in place of those were tights worn underneath a pair of short jean shorts and a tight white crop top. He was barefoot and was looking out the window not realizing the shock on Carlos' face. He cleared his throat, startling the daydreaming boy who, like a mask being set in place, smiled demurely at Carlos as the young man headed toward him.

Carlos pulled his gaze away as he took His light blue jeans, looked like they were painted on and the peek of his midriff from his crop top showed some healing bruises and more of the hickies he’d seen the night before. All faint but still visible. Just like the red mark on his face and cut on his lip that he’d gotten from Johnny.

“Would you like to take a seat?”

He gestured to the two chairs tucked close to a small table. But as he turned to look at Andy, the young man was already on the bed, his long legs on display as he threw his crop top on the floor.

Carlos shook his head, picking up the discard top before gently offering it back to Andy who looked stunned at the gesture.

“Um we’re not doing anything. I meant you can sit at the table if you want.”

The young man (probably around his age) raised an eyebrow at him. His curious green eyes searching into his as if trying to anticipate his next move. 

Carlos met his gaze,“Do you remember me? From last night? What you told me?”

Andy took the top, fumbling his arms through the sleeves before sitting up. His feet bare from their shoes and socks that he’d taken off. 

He shook his head slowly, not really sure what was happening. He usually was naked and on his hands and knees at this point. Who was this guy?

Carlos could only assume that the man had indeed been drugged the night before and in his eyes their conversation didn’t even happen. 

“I don’t remember meeting you. I’m sorry but whatever I said...just tell me again and I’ll do it for you. Just give a little reminder.”

His smile became flirty as he began to unbutton his jeans. 

Carlos once again shook his head, “Andy, please stop undressing. We’re not doing this. Please believe me. We are not going to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Andy looked at him cautiously, he could see the inner turmoil in those eyes. 

Suddenly Andy was kneeling on the bed, his hands ran themselves down Carlos’ arms before coming to rest on his waist.

Carlos jumped back, raising his hands in a ‘stop’ motion, causing Andy to sit back on his haunches. He tilted his head to the side when he asked:

“Is this some type of roleplay?”

This may be a little more difficult than he’d previously thought.

  
  


***

“Are you under any drugs at the present time?”

The young man laughed. Actually laughed as if he’d told a joke.

“No but if you have any, I’ll be willing to take some.” Andy leaned forward as if telling a secret. “Johnny doesn’t like it though but I won’t tell.”

He zipped his lips like it was a secret between himself and Carlos. 

Carlos inhaled deeply. This young man was different than the one he’d seen last night. Flirtier, happier, as if he was playing a role. A role of a character that seemed to be content with what they were being forced to do. 

“Andy,I need you to listen to me,clearly.” Carlos kept his eyes on Andy as the green eyed man kept moving in his seat. “I am a police officer. And I am here to help you. But first I need you tell me if you are being forced to have sex with people.”

It had taken a little more to convince Andy to stop attempting to undress and little extra more for him to stop touching Carlos. They’d finally settled with sitting at the table with as much space as possible between them.

But now, Andy didn’t have that playful smile on his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest, attempting to put as much distance between them as possible.

“How do I know this isn’t some trick? Some cruel way of Johnny wanting to know that I’m keeping my mouth busy and not blabbing to someone about what he does?”

Carlos folded his hands, placing them on the table carefully,“I can’t force you to believe me but I hope that during this time you know that I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. Though please I do recommend you getting something to eat, on me. Whatever you want.”

  
Andy was fidgeting with the jacket he’d put back on when he realized that Carlos wasn’t going to touch him and was beginning to freeze from the blast of the A/C. 

He drummed his fingers against the table,“Whatever _I_ want?”

Carlos smiled softly at the incredulity in the young man’s voice. 

Andy had gotten a slap to the face whenever he asked a question. But that didn’t stop him.

“Anything?”

Carlos nodded, pulling one of the menus on the table closer to him. “Yes you name it. We have time to kill. If you don’t want to share what has been going on with Johnny, then I guess I can help you in getting a bite to eat.”

Carlos was trying to come up with a different tactic but he’d also noticed how thin the young and assumed that he didn’t get much to eat. Maybe getting something to eat would help in getting Andy more comfortable.

“Can I have a burger please. With fries and a coke.” Andy recoiled slightly in his seat as Carlos went to get up. He curled himself further into a ball as he quickly blurted out, “Or just the burger, if it's too much?”

The question mark at the end has Carlos physically restraining himself in going downstairs to the bar where Johnny had gone after patting Andy on the face like some obedient dog. And punch him for making this young man way too frightened to ask for anything. Carlos calls for room service, and he wonders if Andy truly believed that it was all a ruse. That this cop was too good to be true. 

He gets his answer when the food arrives with extra fries as Andy goes to town, eating everything in a rapid way that Carlos has to softly tell him to slow down before he makes himself sick. 

They are quiet for a while. Carlos is working on his notes about the meeting he’d had with Johnny. His own observations. Seeing Andy hunched over his food, as if it would be taken away. 

He shifts his gaze from his mostly picked meal when he hears Andy speak softly.

“I’m Andy but you know that, I’ve been passed to different clients. Most of them were pretty rough.” Andy gave a bitter laugh as he wadded up a napkin, “No one has ever offered me a meal before. I feel wined and dined.”

The police officer shakes his head,“I’m not a client, Andy. I’m a cop who wants to help you leave Johnny. To be free, to make that bastard pay for hurting you and the others the way he has.”

Andy was licking the salt of his fingers. He furrowed his brow, quietly asking, “How do you know if he hurts me?”

Carlos looked at him closely,“Don’t you remember yesterday, he slapped you across the face in front of me. That’s how you have that split lip. You were drugged with something and he didn’t even care. You were unconscious the last time I saw you which was chained to a bar in that van like some dog. He hurts you and you told me yourself if you do something wrong, everyone pays. You told me your siblings names were Yessenia, Matty, Maggie and Ethan.”

Andy gapes at him as he hears each name. “I-I don’t remember. I told you about them? I can’t share names or…”

“You trusted me in that moment. You trusted me to keep quiet and not say anything. I’m just asking you to help me help you get out of this-”

He trailed off as he saw the moment Andy began to shut down, close himself off. 

Andy threw his empty cup of soda on the table, nodding as it all finally came together. He knew it was coming. 

“Oh what now you want me to pay you back? Huh? A handjob? Wanna fuck me on that bed? Is that what you want? Of course you do, that’s what you paid for unless I’m just a favor Johnny owes you. What was I thinking? You’re all the same.”

He could hear the anger in Andy’s voice as the young man stood up, his meal forgotten as he started to approach the bed. HIs shoulders tense.

Carlos stood up, he was grasping at straws here. How could he help a victim who didn’t trust him in the first place.

“No no that is not what I’m saying. I’m saying that you need to trust me that I’m here to help. That you have a team trying to find out who this Johnny is and to get you and the others out safely. And the only way we can do that if we know more about him. Where he goes, where he keeps you all, who he sends you to.”

Andy looks at him, his big green eyes looking at him intensely as if to search for any lie, any threat Carlos may pose. It's too good to be true. To have dreamt of escaping or someone coming to save him and it to finally come true on a night he can’t clearly remember. 

But something in those dark amber eyes makes him believe that things will be okay. That maybe there is someone out there who wants to help for the sake of helping and not because they want something in return.

He agrees as he opens his mouth and quickly shuts it at the sound of three heavy knocks on the door.

Andy looks at Carlos who is pushing away some of the notes he’d taken out of sight,“Oh damn it. Okay-you oh!”

Clearly he’d not been keeping an eye on the time. But he had.

Andy started stripping out of his light jacket, and threw his jeans across the room. He dragged a hand across his hair to make it look messy and like it had been grabbed at. He takes in a stunned looking Carlos, dressed nicely in a lavender dress shirt and trousers.

“You need to look like we’ve been fucking and you look like you’re going to a business meeting.”

There’s another sharper series of knocks. Carlos sees Andy hiding the notepad he’d been using. He strips quickly, almost falling over his trouser covered feet, stunned to hear a small giggle behind him as he goes to answer the door. He is met with a slightly furious looking Johnny,

“What took so long?”

Carlos' heart felt like it was beating thousand miles an hour. He put on what he hoped was a smug looking smile, “He’s good. Really good.”

“I know, Mr. Fuentes. Glad you enjoyed your time.”

He enters the room, taking in the disarray that Andy had impressively done in a few moments notice. The duvet was half on the floor, pillows strewn about and Andy was sprawled across the bed, his body on full display except for a pair of tiny underwear. He looks like they’d had sex even though they had had only a meal and a slighlty tense conversation. 

His lips are ruby red instead of their light pink, Carlos’ eyes stray to the open lid cup of soda, where the ice cubes were melting on the table. The younger man had been sucking on them for some time. He wondered if it was all planned. Or Andy was just a very quick on his feet kind of guy.

“Get dressed. We’re leaving.”

Andy meekly nodded, staying quiet even as Johnny kept his eye on him as he dressed.

Carlos, himself began to get dressed when Johnny approached him.

“So you cleared our background. This is a burner phone.” He pulls out a cheap looking phone and sets it on the table. “It has my number. You want a night with Andy or looking for something different, call that number. Again no cops, no sharing, and no one gets hurt. Understood?”

Andy is zipping up his jacket, his body turned away as if trying to make himself invisible.

Carlos stares at him, he didn’t get enough information this time but he thought he was starting to build some trust. He stuns himself when he says:

“I want to see him this entire week, at the same time. Same place. I can pay upfront.”

Johnny looks at him a little stunned, before it turns into something bordering on the line of suspicion and maybe possessive. Carlos wonders if Johnny has a particular spot for Andy. The eyes that linger over Andy, the hands that can’t seem to stay too long away from the green eyed man. 

“We have other merchandise you can try if you’re interested-”

Carlos interrupted,“No, I know what I like and I like him. If there is a problem we can certainly break the agreement and go about our business.”

Carlos puts a face of indifference, his eyes catching Andy’s look of shock. As if wondering what Carlos was up to, he wasn’t alone in that regard the police officer mused. He looked at Johnny clearly thinking this through.

It had been discussed with the department and FBI previously as just meeting the young man, 2 or 3 times and hopefully there would be enough information to go off on but the idea that this person who has probably been lied to to and manipulated with the use of violence and God only knows what. Of course he would be hesitant to share anything personal. But if he had more time to talk, more time to create a connection, a mutual trust. Then maybe he could learn more about this monster who preys on fear and uses it to do his bidding.

“You got it, Mr. Fuentes. I knew you were a man of good taste. As you can see, Andy is pretty popular.”Johnny pulls Andy close to him, with his hand resting low on his waist. His fingers, burying themselves underneath the band of Andy’s jeans. He continues, “So the cost will double. Each appointment will last two hours, protection required, no marks and I’ll be taking your offer on paying up front now.”

Johnny slips into the role of a business man as he explains the prices, the rules, and how their payment for his week with Andy would be wired through. His license is returned.

He hates to call it a transaction but it’s completed, he knows he will be getting a talking to at the cost he’d just caused the bureau. Especially from his captain and the head of the FBI team. All worth it of course. With one small wave to Andy as he was roughly pulled away by Johnny out of their hotel room. He knew from the beginning when he saw the marks on the younger man and he was certain now that he would do anything to make sure that no one placed a hand on Andy ever again. He wishes he could do more than two hours for an entire week but anything more would raise suspicions and attention on Andy. 

He starts gathering his things, trying to make the room look a little decent. He finds his notebook that Andy had put away open, on one of the pages he finds unfamiliar writing. 

_Andy_. 

Carlos sits down on the corner of the bed, reading the messy loopy handwriting across his notes. He exhaled slowly as he carefully read the message Andy had left.

_Don’t make me regret this. I’ve been with Johnny for 4 years. I've been forced to have sex with cops, lawyers, and even a politician. I think I’m 26 but I may be younger. I don’t know. I don’t remember much except that I know Andy is not my name and that Johnny has killed people in the past. People who have betrayed him. People like me. I don't know you but something tells me to trust you._

Those last three words makes him speed to the station, probably breaking some laws but the sooner he can share the information and see if there were any missing people report on people who look like Andy. Then faster this nightmare would end for the young man. For all the victims Johnny had under his control.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look Officer Reyes…”

Carlos ran a hand down his face.  _ Here we go again _ . it had been hours since he’d met with Andy and if his tired eyes weren’t deceiving him as he looked bearily at the time on his monitor, it was almost 2 in the freaking morning. Just because he was undercover didn’t mean he was exempt from working his other policemen duties even if it was just filling out forms and going over old cases. 

But they’d asked him to join them in their meeting that involved going over anything they’d discovered.

They’d been going over each detail of the meeting from the drinks they drank to what happened when Andy was picked up by Johnny. As he expected he was reprimanded for going a little rogue on when he would meet Andy but once they realized the trust that seemed to be forming quickly between the two they figured it would make the operation go faster and chances of it being successful soared.

They checked the names he’d been given the first time he and Andy had stumbled into one another. They figured that some could be aliases or nicknames. On top of that they were combing through missing person reports, and were still looking through missing children reports. Looking at who this Andy was and if they could find something about his past.

They needed more. 

Andy seemed less guarded during their next meeting. Though it could be because of the sight of food laid out on the table. 

He disn't know what came over him but despite being exhausted he'd gone home the night before and decided to whip up some food to bring to the hotel.

Carlos observed the younger man, part happy that the man was so giddy simply at the sight of food but also couldn’t stop feeling pity for the young man who didn’t even know where to start. He’d taken off his ridiculously tight jeans and left on the baggy sweatpants and tank top he’d originally been wearing.

Johnny had left with his usual smirk, and a “Remember no marks.” 

He focuses his attention on the man serving himself a bit of everything, surprised to see a plate served for him on the other side.

Carlos smiles softly as Andy waves him down to sit down so they could eat. Together.

_ Hmm. _

He talks with his mouth full as occasionally letting out a moan, “This is so good. Where’s it from?”

Andy continued to shovel more forkfuls of tamale and rice. 

He ate like a starving man. Carlos observed him keeping an arm around his plate, as if protecting it from being taken away.

Carlos pushed his chair in, and started to dig in. 

“My home. I made it.”

Andy raised an eyebrow. 

“A cop and a chef?Compliments to you then.”

Carlos reached over to give him an extra serving of rice.

From then he would bring food with him. Andy didn’t say much in regards to how much he got to eat with Johnny but from how thin he appeared, Carlos assumed it wasn’t much.

Andy seemed in what Carlos could describe as content.

"That was the best meal I have ever had. Thank you. I can repay you in other services.

He offered the officer a wolfish smile.

"I'll repeat this until the words are stuck in your head. I am not going to do anything with you. I just want to know as much as you do about these men. How did they got you? Where do they take you? The others that are in the same position?

I don't think we're going to have enough time to cover it all."

"We got a little less than an hour and a half. And I'm all ears." 

“Do you remember anything before you met Johnny.”

  
  


Andy stared at Carlos, his eyes losing that playfulness and instead becoming dim. As if the mask was coming off and what was under was a soul who was on the brink of losing hope.

He shakily nodded,“I woke up in a hospital. They asked me if I knew who I was and I didn't know. I didn't even know the state we were in. They said I was in a car accident. Nothing was broken surprisingly, just lots of bruises, a sprained wrist and obviously a major concussion. I asked where I was and they said Los Angeles.”

The young man laughed bitterly, “The city didn’t spark up any memories and once the cops were called in they just blew me off like they didn’t believe me, they called me some rich boy who had gotten high and crashed daddy’s car. I mean they were right about the ‘being high’ part. They found some opioids in my system.”

Carlos felt some anger and fury at the callous police officers. They should have been more productive. Should have found some information on this person who remembered nothing not even his own name.

“It got complicated. Told me that my friend that was also in the car , I don’t know the name, was in a coma and that I may get into deeper shit. I ran and that turned out to be a very bad idea. I didn’t know where I was or who to call for help. I was scared. So I started staying in shelters and soon Johnny found me while I was waiting in line to get a bed. He told me that I didn’t deserve to be there. I wasn’t sure if I should go but I was desperate. He took me to his place, some small apartment in the city, fixed me up, fed me. He made me trust him. He told me that he would talk to friends he knew who had connections and find out who I was. Get me home.”

He scoffed, his fingers tapping against the table. 

His voice sounded unsteady, it broke as he continued to tell his story, “ I thought I was going to be okay. Finally go home. But pretty soon well really soon I realized that it was a lie. He locked me inside. Wouldn’t let me leave the place. That guy, Johnny’s partner, he was there that night, his name’s Daniel Simmons. He was like his ears and eyes when he wasn’t around. I couldn’t take a piss without him there. It was humiliating.”

Andy shook his head when Carlos went to interrupt. The police officer wanted the man to know that he could stop anytime he wanted.

“Pretty soon I was taken to another place, a small house where I was going to share a room with these young teens who were also being held captive.”

Andy tilted his head, his eyes lowered. “He said that I had two options. Listen to what he said and live and maybe,maybe one day go back home. Or two, be killed after he- he in his words fucked me and had his friends have a turn.”

His green eyes flickered toward Carlos shocked brown ones. 

“As you can tell I choose the first. And here I am. There was a raid in LA and I thought we were going to be saved but Johnny is always a step ahead. He put us in a van and we drove to Texas. A ‘trip’ he called it. We’ve been here a couple of months.”

Carlos was left breathless as Andy finished with a shrug of his shoulders. He couldn’t imagine brushing off the trauma and horror Andy was forced to endure. The other victims were forced to go through just to survive. 

Andy was bouncing his leg from where he sat at the table.Nerves and fear clearly radiating off of him. As if he was expecting Johnny to break through the door any second, to slap him for opening his mouth.

Carlos had to take a couple of steadying breaths. To hear how he had hoped for help, help that never came. And then to see the rawness and hopelessness so clearly in those expressive green eyes. It was heartbreaking.

“I’m sorry Andy-”   
  


He falters when the young man raises a hand, “No no don’t say sorry. You’re not doing anything to me.”

_ ‘No but I’m here and you still have to leave with that asshole.’ _

He wanted to believe that it was the naivety remaining from his rookie years but he couldn't stop himself from bursting.

Something took over him. He started to plead.“Come with me. Don’t leave, just stay. I can call them to surround the building. And you’ll be safe.”

There was a desperation in Carlos' voice that he’d never heard before. The need to help this person who was here, within his reach was so strong. He didn’t think he could bear to see Johnny’s possessive hands on Andy. Like some trophy.

Andy stared at him as if he’d grown 20 eyeballs, before suddenly standing up. The chair almost tipped over from how quick he’d stood. Carlos was stunned to see the anger and disgust on Andy’s face.

“How could you ask me that?!”

Carlos stood on his feet,“I want to get you out of this!”

He shook his head wildly, his eyes huge and mouth twisted in a snarl,“And what about them. The others. I leave and they get it worse! If you want to help me, then you need to promise you’ll save us all! And if you can’t do that then maybe you should just stop this. Tell them that I’m okay then you can go back to saving cats from trees or whatever.”

He seemed to catch himself. Taking in a couple of deep breaths to calm his anger that was at most times kept at bay. If he dared to mouth off to Johnny or his clients he would get slapped and beaten until he passed out. That had been his punishment the first months he’d been taken by Johnny.

He looked at Carlos who was looking at him with an odd expression before flickering his eyes toward the clock, something he did every few minutes. They had 25 minutes. 

Carlos' eyes followed Andy’s as he took in the time. It had certainly flown by just like it always seemed to do. Especially when innocent lives were on the line.

He could see himself saving Andy, pulling him out of this world. But as he came down from his desperate need to save those who needed it most he also could see risking the lives of the others. Losing them like a needle in a haystack. Or worse. His saving Andy could end with them all being murdered. From what he observed of the quick-tempered,violent man that was Johnny, and the little bits and pieces Andy had shared with him. Johnny wouldn’t think twice about hurting them.

His gaze remained on the notebook he’d placed on the table while Andy dressed into the attire he’d arrived in. Hiding the ripped, tight jeans, and tank top that showed off his wiry frame. 

Carlos stood up, pulling his shirt out of his pants, unbuckling the belt, mindlessly throwing it across the room, his dress shirt going to the floor. This was so strange but if a show was needed to put on to convice Johnny that they’d spent the better part of two hours fucking than so be it. 

He said out loud,“GIve me their names”

Andy was running his hands through his hair, arranging it so it looked like someone had tugged and pulled on it in a throes of passion.

He turned to face the cop, incredulously saying,“What?”

“Give me their names, your ‘siblings’, that could help us in some way. You may not know yours but it could help. Perhaps they’ve been seen with Johnny in the past. Just right them down there, both first and last names. Middle names if you know them.”

Green eyes looked at him curiously, and he could understand the slight hesitance in them, “Really you would do that?”

Carlos looked at him straight in the eye, “I’m sorry that I put you in that position. I just don’t want you or them or anyone for that matter to be- be….”

Andy sneered, “What? Pimped out?”

Carlos looked at how disheveled the young man appeared. Clothes skewed, hair a mess. Face flushed mostly from the anger he’d felt the second Carlos had suggested he leave his siblings behind.

The police officer sighed, gesturing for him to the table where his notebook and pen sat.

As Andy wrote down the information, Carlos began to take apart the bed. When he was done, he felt weirdly satisfied at how quick he was getting at staging a bed to look like it had been thoroughly used.

He turns noticing that their time was almost up, only to jump back, the back of his knees hitting the bed. His eyes go to Andy’s smiling pink lips before they move to green eyes looking at him gleefully and with something that he could be mistaking for interest. 

The young man’s voice sounded playful yet there was an alluring tone as he continued to whisper, “I don’t think a couple of rumpled sheets, thrown pillows and your beautifully bare chest is going to be enough to convince Johnny. Kiss me,  _ officer _ .”

Carlos felt his face heat up, stammering out, “Um excuse me? I- I don’t think I feel comfortable.”

Andy got closer, their chests meeting,his eyes a darker shade of green. And those beautiful lips so captivating and inviting.

He whispered, his warm breath against his ear making Carlos shiver. “ Just one.I promise.”

He doesn’t know what takes over his body, but one second he is staring at those lips caught in between Andy’s teeth and the next they meet in a bruising yet wonderfully passionate kiss. He captures Andy;s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it, Making it a rosy red before laving the bite with a warm swipe of his tongue. Andy’s whines and moans only prompt him to continue.

Two warm hands run themselves over his pecs, up his neck and rest on his jaw, almost cradling his face. Andy pushes back with a nip to his lip making the police officer gasp at the slight sting before Andy worships his mouth with his wicked tongue. Swiping at his teeth with finesse before twining his tongue with his own as they continue to embrace.   
  


In the distance they could hear a harsh knocking against their door but Carlos couldn’t stop nor wanted to for that matter. He didn’t want to push away the arms that were interlocked around his neck. 

But the harsh bodily shove that had Carlos tumbling to the bed and Andy's pained sounds at his hair being pulled by Johnny ruined any arousal or blissful dream that it was just the two of them in their own world.

Carlos rose himself up on the bed wanting to stop the abuse before stopping, raising his hands at the gun being pointed at him.

Johnny growled,“Next time you’re late to answer the door, I won’t hesitate to shoot you.”

He nodded curtly, his jaw tense as he saw Andy fight against the tight hold, kicking over some things on the table nearby as he was dragged out.

The door slammed shut behind them. Andy once again in the hands of his captor.

As he got his gatherings, he stooped to pick up his notebook and other items. He found the page with the names and ages and even some descriptions.

He prayed to God that this guy would show up on their radar, and possibly any clue to where he kept his victims imprisoned.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the kiss but he did know that he was not suppose to get this involved with their only chance of breaking this human trafficking ring.

x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this took a while! Hope you like it. Please stay safe out there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been some time? Yea definitely. Has inspiration and procrastination been a b*tch you bet but here it is! Thank you for the encouraging comments. I swear I would read them with guilt but hopefully this helps. Stay safe. Wear a mask.

His eyes stung from how long they’d been scrolling through the information they’d worked hard to gather in the short period of time they’d had. 

He was exhausted and would forever be haunted by the images and scenes he’d seen in his search. Children and teens being exploited in ways that churned his stomach and the primitive urge to punch every wall until those images disappear with the pain in his fist were so tempting.

It was just a painful reminder of other vulnerable souls that needed help. They’d told him in the academy and again, that no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn’t save everybody. But he’d privately vowed to himself that he would give his all to save the lives of Andy and the others.

If they could only find their location. Free them from their captivity. 

Carlos had excused himself, he hadn’t been sure of the destination until he was in the parking garage, his car in sight. And there behind his steering wheel was he able to take a deep breath before they hitched on the fourth intake as he began to sob. 

Others had warned him that if he got too close, too invested that he may have a breakdown and as he clutched his steering wheel in some useless attempt to gain some control. He had to admit that they were right. 

Perhaps he would take his captain’s advice and visit some family when this was over. Just the thought and images of their faces in his head brought his levels of fear and anxiety just a notch down.

***

Carlos had brought some missing person fliers based on the description Andy had given about the others. They needed some confirmation in order to properly search for their whereabouts. Their past and how Johnny had set his eyes on them. 

The younger man idly looked through the pics, taking a bite of the meal Carlos had brought. The officer's eyes couldn’t stop flicking back and forth from the clock to the sight of Andy contently eating. It was odd just how separate the world felt from the second he entered the room. The urge to want to know everything about this man competing with the need to get as much information as possible within the short span of time they were allotted with. 

He’d left Andy to serve himself while he continued his own paperwork which he’d hidden in his jacket. He took in the younger man’s appearance. He looked exhausted, there were bags under his eyes. And when Andy had brushed by him, a coyish look on his face, he could have sworn he smelled something of grass and dirt. Certainly an odd combination of odors. He was about to ask if they spent time out in the more rural area of Austin before Andy jumped up in his seat. 

His green eyes had widened at one of the pictures Carlos had given him to look through in hopes of finding someone he recognized. He held with his two hands a photo of a smiling girl on her 12th birthday surrounded by family and friends. He quickly gulped down his bite before leaning over to nudge Carlos on the arm. 

“I know her!”

Andy held the picture reverently, smiling as he took in the image. A smile Carlos had not seen during their short time together.

He exclaimed,“That’s Maggie.”

The food was forgotten. Andy curled his legs underneath him, it would look uncomfortable to anyone else but the look of awe and fondness paused Carlos from commenting.

He began to point out, “Oh there's that big chocolate cake she talks about all the time. She always says that the day we leave, she’s going to eat all the desserts in the world.”

Carlos chuckled softly, shifting through some files of suspects who have been caught being part of sex trafficking rings in past. Seeing such an emotional display from the young man, Carlos immediately went to take a seat near him.

The officer murmured, not wanting to startle the man from his own thought,“Is she one of your siblings?”

Andy nodded. The smile still on his face. There was a warmth there as if he was looking at a picture of a beloved relative instead of the last picture the victim’s family had of her. 

The younger man carefully placed the photo on the table, his fingers tracing the edges.“Yea she’s Maggie. She’s skinnier now and they use her to keep us all in line. If we listen and do what we have to do then they won’t hurt her. Or- or force her into- you know. No one can touch her. Not yet. That’s what they say anyways.She always talks about her little brother and how they got her this cute puppy on her birthday. Cinderella’s her name I think.”

Carlos smiles sadly, as Andy looks at the picture attempting to absorb every detail.

His lips purse downward as his brow furrows.

“She smiles differently. Not that we have so many occasions to smile but when we do they are quite special.”

“What sort of occasions?”

TK bit his bottom lips, the look in his eyes made him feel as if he were far away. Carlos thought he would not answer the question when he heard the younger man speak. 

“Either from a fond memory, extra helping of food, no beatings for either of us. Those days although quite rare are special.” 

That night Carlos couldn’t sleep, visions of Andy and the others now with names and faces most likely hidden somewhere, starving, and in pain would haunt his dreams.

****

Once again he was in the precinct, it felt as if he practically lived there. They’d gone over missing children’s reports based on the information Andy had provided. 

The captain had patted him on the shoulder when he recalled Andy’s story and how he came to be in Johnny’s radar. They’d found very little despite uncovering the faces that belonged to the names. They’d learned that the age range was between 13-19.

The manner of their disappearances had all been different. 

Yessenia had been taken when she was 15 crossing the border with her mother. They’d been separated and she’d been taken to another state far from her mother. She would be 19 by now.

Maggie was the youngest and taken walking home from school at 12 now she would be 15.

Matthew was a foster kid who had a similar story like Andy, taken at his most vulnerable state. Homeless and desperate for something to eat. 

Ethan was another runaway from a group home who had unfortunately stumbled across Johnny’s path as he hitch hiked.

Carlos was a very organized person, he liked crossing off tasks when they were completed. They gave him order and control. Something that was not likely in these situations. Where the day’s results were not a given. But for his sake and the sake of his fellow police officers and the feds he needed to make a goal of finding more details. Something Andy had seen on his way back.

They had their best men and women searching through the databases, collaborating with Austin's Special Victims Unit looking for anything on their victims. 

He was asking the lead on the investigation, an arrogant looking man.

“You sure there is nothing with one of these kids and Johnny. Videos, pictures….”

“No, the perp must have a private list of clients. And you managed to make it. Lucky you.”

Carlos ignored the smirk on his weasel face as his eyes ran over the board holding their victims pictures, past whereabouts. Only missing picture was Andy. He was truly a ghost in the wind.

“Has there been any tails on this guy?”

He eyed the images of vans, trucks, all inconspicuous with the driver wearing glasses and a cap. The only visible face would Andy once pulled out from the back. His eyes were covered by a blindfold. And Johnny was always there, with a hand on him.

“We have attempted to follow the suspect but there is always a switch of cars, plates stolen. This guy seems to be a pro at alluding the cops.”

Carlos muttered.“Well we need to be better. This guy has to have made a mistake in the past.”

***

It was strange.

After the first appointment, Carlos had a better idea on how to talk to Andy without making him feel defensive. He couldn’t really blame the guy. If everything was given with a price, he too would be weary of accepting any help. No matter how small. 

But their current situation was just odd. Then again what he was doing was quite out of the ordinary and not at all protocol. But he’d thought that maybe even such a small gesture could bring some comfort.

“Just take it.”

He held out a hoodie he’d bought for the man who always seemed too cold. What with how little his clothing actually covered.

Andy adamantly shook his head.

“No… I’m not supposed to take gifts from clients.It all goes to them.” Green eyes flickered back and forth to Carlos and the sweatshirt. “Believe me, once a client wanted me to keep these fancy heels that I could not for the life of me walk in but he liked me wearing them. He let me keep them and I got slapped when Johnny opened my bag and called me a little thief.”

Carlos looked at him both in sympathy and in confusion.

He continued,“I told him it was a gift and Johnny told me that nothing belongs to me. Everything is his. So the next week the client drops me as a regular and Johnny beats me for costing him money. Everything's my fault. So please as sweet it is for you to give me a gift I must refuse it.”

What could someone say to that?

“Oh right. Well it’s here if you want it whenever. It just seems like you’re freezing everytime I see you.”

Andy offered him a hint of a smile.

“Thanks for caring.”

If only the officer knew how disgusting he felt, used and touched only to be sent to someone as pure and wonderful as Carlos.

It’s quiet. The ticking on the clock louder and faster.

“What was it like in the beginning?”

Andy unfolded his legs underneath him, shaking the numbness away. “The beginning?”

Carlos tapped his pen against the notepad in front of him.“Yes the first days when you were abducted.”

Andy kept his eyes fixed on his fidgeting hands, “They beat me, starved me, because I kept yelling and hitting them, I even bit them. They didn’t like that so more beating followed.”

“Did you ever call anyone? Get your hands on a phone.”

Andy shook his head. “No no I was scared. Scared of what he would do if no one believed me. And it's not like I knew anyone’s number.”

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing,“I couldn’t remember anything. It was like I had been born that day. I didn’t know my name. My family I don’t know if I have one or if I do, where they are. It’s all a blur.I have gotten some flashbacks in dreams but they are just blurry faces and buildings, large and so much noise in the background.”

Carlos stared at the young man attempting to make himself small,“You said the beating stopped.”

He sighed, “I stopped fighting. Because I thought maybe they were looking for me.”

“They?” Carlos’ brow was furrowed. “Who’s they?”

Andy sighed wearily, “My family, a lover, hell even friend. I thought maybe I should stay alive long enough for them to find me. Johnny and his friend didn’t let me out of their sight for a long time. Called me fiesty. Once I was down, covered in bruises and my own blood they would taunt me about how that fire would burn out eventually.”

“There was a time where I felt nothing. It was when they sent me to my first ‘party’. It was as if I was just there physically but not really there.”

His voice broke off a little startling Carlos as he saw the glimmer of tears in those green eyes before Andy gave himself a little shake. 

“Um it was the first time they passed me around like some toy. They didn’t care that I was crying, begging for it to end.”

He could still see their faces, the drugs he’d been given to make him present but still be able to manipulate and control to their liking.

“Once I was…”.Andy closed his eyes tightly as if fighting to repress the memory. He bit his lip, “Johnny pulled me aside and told me that the next time I humiliated him like that, he would shoot me while I was on my knees. And leave me like that.”

Carlos had paused his writing. Throwing the pad away from him. Feeling anger and grief churning in his gut. His fingers curled tightly around the pencil. 

To hear someone be forced, be assaulted. To live in fear that someone with an evil soul could control you in such a way. 

Andy's nose was red, his eyes tearful, “I began putting on an act. That everything was fine. I thought that things wouldn’t be so bad if I behaved, if I was obedient. Do everything the way they wanted. That maybe,maybe Johnny would ease up on me.”

Carlos leaned back in his chair as Andy almost tumbled out of his chair, as he reached out suddenly, his hands gripping Carlos’ arms like they were his life force, “I swear I didn’t want to do any of it! You have to believe me.”

Carlos was startled at how desperate and almost hysterical the younger man’s pleading sounded. Like Andy was convincing _himself._

“I didn’t like it. Any of it. I never consented. Okay please, please believe me!”

Carlos nodded his head, his warm brown eyes following tear filled green ones attempting to shy away.

“I believe you. You were trying to survive. And you have.”

Andy seemed less agitated as he ran his shaking hands through his messy locks. 

He released two calming breaths, then several more until his breathing stopped hitching. Carlos waited patiently.

“The punishments became less, he stopped passing me around at parties or whatever they were called. I thought he felt sorry for me, stupid of me of course. Then I slowly started to find out that I was his favorite. His star.”

There was a sound of disgust and fear in his voice as he continued, “He-he became more picky with who requested nights with me. He would find a reason for them to stop asking for me, give them a cheaper price for someone else. One time a guy left a mark on my wrists and he was beaten the next day. He let me stay home that day.”

“I thought I would feel safer knowing I was the favorite but it was just as terrifying. If I screwed up it was like we were back to the beginning. Like he was breaking me in again.”

His tears began to fall, leaving trails down his cheeks.

“He scares me. He really does.”

Carlos would have given anything in that moment to take that fear away. And make sure Andy would never feel so terrified, so powerless.


	5. Chapter 5

They’d reached a point in their, he didn’t necessarily want to call it a relationship, but whatever was going on between them they’d created a type of safe place in whatever hotel room they would be placed in for two hours. 

It became a place for Andy to rest from the life he’d been forced into and Carlos well he was still working despite how much he wanted to sleep. Andy seemed close to drifting off himself, and the police officer could not blame the young man. He’d often come stumbling behind Johnny, barely standing upright before a shove by the pimp would set him right. 

He’d smiled serenely at Carlos, his words slurring, his hands clumsily grasping at Carlos’ arms and shoulders. He could only accept the caresses to his face and biceps before turning to glare at the man who had no doubt provided the drug that had Andy so out of it.

“Should be a lot easier, right? Have fun!”

With a smirk, and coldness that he only ever saw in criminals, those that had killed someone in cold blood. Had committed atrocities to innocent bystanders. It said that they would do it again and again. And they knew that no one could stop them.

He suppressed the impulse to punch that smirk off his face and pummel his fist into his face until he was unrecognizable.

But that wasn’t his goal, no his was to get to Andy, to make sure he was alright. Though he knew he wasn’t. A perps intention for someone to be roofied was not for shits and giggles it was to incapacitate them. To make them docile and easy to manipulate.

The second Johnny left, a dark look in those eyes that never took their gaze away from the young man who had sprawled himself across the bed, Andy’s chest flushed and the apples of his cheek red as if he’d been running. But Carlos knew what was happening from the confusion and drowsiness in those vivid green eyes to the sluggishness in his movements. 

He closed the door, the mechanic sound of it locking bringing a sigh of relief to the other man . 

Carlos crossed the room, calling his name pleadingly when Andy had stopped moving suddenly.

He had kneeled beside the bed, his hand going to his neck, to check his pause. 

“Andy? Andy! Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

He took his face, his hands cradled it gently as he could. He wished for those eyes to open, to hear Andy’s voice.

But for now his steady breathing, his steady pulse was enough to calm his nerves. He just needed to keep his head elevated, in case he threw up.

He stood nearby when he heard Andy begin to rouse from sleep, perspiration on his temple and the sweat beginning to bead on his bare chest had him anxious. He jumped into action when he saw those bright verdian eyes open wide, and Andy slapping a hand over his mouth.

Carlos brought the trash can just in time as Andy threw up. It was until he was dry heaving that Carlos left his side to wet a towel and wipe his face.

“Carlos? When- when did I get here? How long was I out?”

The police officer took out a water bottle from his bag, twisting the cap open for Andy.

He looked carefully as the exhausted man took big swings of water.

“Easy take small sips.”

It was quiet except for the plastic bottle being twisted and thrown to the trash.

“Do you remember what happened?”

He knew it would not be likely but he hoped. what he wasn't expecting was the panic rapidly beginning to overtake Andy. 

He flinched when he sat up. as if something was causing him pain. 

Andy's mouth quivered, as he brought tge blanket around him closer. as if to shield him.

“No...no no! I don’t! I don’t know what he did to me! How many were there. But it hurts...everything hurts. All the time!”

Andy looked down at his shirt, gasping at the painful looking bites and hickeys on his chest. He was gasping, as if he were drowning and aching for sweet breath of air. His fingers began to fumble as they attempted to do up the buttons of his dress shirt. to cover himself.

Carlos' arms were open as Andy threw himself into his lap, tears falling down his face. Curling his arms around his waist, burying his face in the police officer's stomach. 

He brought his arms around the sobbing man. Willing his own tears not to fall. 

He didn’t get information that night. He spent it with Andy curled in his lap, as he ran his hand down the locks of brown hair. Saying soft words whenever Andy’s shoulders would begin to shake with racking sobs. 

When Johnny came, there was no holding back on how angry and upset Carlos felt seeing Andy being led down the hallway with a rough hand wrapped around his bicep. 

******

Andy was quiet today. His answers curt and almost nonverbal.

Carlos looked up as Andy stood from his curled up spot on the bed, beginning to pace.

The police officer quietly asked,“Is something wrong?”

Andy whirled around, a manic look on his face as he began to speak at a fast pace, "Look I think you should just stop this. I know you want to help but honestly it would probably just be better if you forgot about me. About Johnny. It's terrifying to know that this-whatever it is we are doing, can blow up in our face."

Carlos could see the inner battle that was raging within Andy with a single look to those green eyes.

Something or perhaps someone was attempting their damndest to dim that flame of hope he’d been protecting for the duration of his captivity. 

“Why are you doubting this now? Has he said something? Threatened you?”

Andy looked at him, those big green eyes searching for something in his own. 

He huffed, dropping himself into one of the chairs nearby,“Because the doctors at the hospital did nothing. The cops did nothing. The nice people at the shelter did nothing. Every time I thought things would be okay, I was met with disappointment. Look at the last time I let someone help me,I got put in a sex-tafficking ring!”

Andy looked at him with tearful eyes, his mouth trembling as he forced himself to continue.

“I don’t know what will happen to me if he finds out. I’m terrified of finding out. I have heard things that happen to those who go against their pimps. Horrible, vile things. I won’t be able to bear it.”

Carlos shook his head adamantly, his face set raising his hands to grip Andy’s shaking hands.

This is not going to be like those times. We know what is going on. We have your face and their faces imprinted in our memories. We’re not going to stop until you all are safe and with your families.”

“I don’t have one. Don’t you think they would have said something? Put missing posters up? Maybe I’m just a little old nobody.”

Carlos shook his head, his voice firm and sure,“You’re not. You have so much compassion and kindness despite the cruel things that you have endured. You are someone’s child. You’re like one of those kids you love so much. You matter to them. And you matter to me.”

Andy peered up at him, disbelief evident on his face,“I matter to you?”

He wanted to shout it from above but he settled with leaning forward and saying with full certainty, “Yes you do.”

The alarm on his phone broke the spell on the trance they’d found themselves lost in.

They played their usual roles. But the kiss Andy startled him with, short and chaste was new. A brush of the lips really made him wonder if maybe the feelings he was developing weren't one-sided.

Maybe.

**********

Carlos looked up his list of questions. Some crossed out. Some rewritten in a way he hoped sounded sensitive and respectful. The ones that were answered were the ones his eyes often ran over, until it was memorized.

“Why did he choose them in particular?”

TK shrugged his shoulders, leaning further into the mountain of pillows he had created for himself while Carlos sat back straight in his chair. They were as far as they could be. He wondered if the kiss from the night before had anything to do with it.

“Easy pickings I guess. I figured they chose someone who no one would look at twice. Like me for example.”

“Well I see you and I want to help. And everything you have said has been helpful. So thank you.”

It was coming to an end, he wasn’t sure how it would and if he requested more time with Andy, he feared what would happen to him when he left the hotel room. Suspicions would arise. He couldn’t bear to think of any sort of punishment that would be inflicted upon the young man.

Carlos was being pressured by the cops and the FBI agents to push Andy more, that they were wasting time with him “coddling” the victim. Carlos felt himself on a time crunch but he couldn’t help feeling that he was using Andy in his own way. Getting information,reliving painful memories that the young man has clearly tried to suppress. 

He had shared his thoughts and feelings as was only given a slow shake of the head.

“You are too good for this world Carlos.”

Andy was constantly cold, first Carlos had given him his hoodie with no hesitation, smiling the shy grin the younger man had offered as he zipped up the well-worn cozy hoodie. He was still freezing so he decided to wrap the hotel bed blanket around his body.

Carlos had been trying to get as much information from Andy and they had 1 more hour together before Andy was torn away. Back to that asshole who made Andy look so small and delicate at his side. Away from the little sanctuary they’d created in the small hotel room, with food, snacks, and movies. 

“The first time we met. You told me to pretend that we- we were about-”

Andy raised an eyebrow, “To fuck?”

Carlos shook his head, a blush on his cheeks evident from the teasing smile on Andy’s face.

“More or less. But the thing I want to know is why you did that?”

Andy tapped his fingers against the table nearby, his lips pursed in the corner of his mouth. 

“I don’t remember much about that night. But I think I did it to keep them safe. And me. And I guess you in the process.”

He stuttered,"I- I didn't want them to think I was escaping. It's better for them to think I'm whoring around for extra than them thinking I'm trying to run away. But I know better. Believe me I do.”

****

The days seem to go by faster and faster, and the amount of information he’s been able to get from Andy is only enough to keep adding charges if they can ever arrest the man and his partner.

They yet to find the place where the victims are being kept imprisoned. 

They are laying on the bed a pillow in between them as they look into one another’s eyes. Andy had commented on Carlos looking exhausted. And the cop could only offer him a weary smile.

“How about today we roleplay, two very tired people who have just finished their 9-to- 5 and just want to lay down.”

Carlos hummed,“Just lay down?”

Andy giggled at the seriousness in Carlos’ tone. He didn’t want to push his luck. The fact that the police officer was agreeing to the idea of lying on the bed was a feat itself.

And there were no questions about Andy’s past. Questions about the treatment he and the others received. No note taking. It was just the two of them. It almost felt normal. 

The younger man turned to his side, his hands underneath his face as he looked at a dozing Carlos. His phone on the bedside table, counting down the time they had left.

He often thought about Carlos. How could he not? The man that could possibly be the person who could bring Johnny and the rest of his men down. End this torture. This hell he endured.

First it was just fleeting thoughts and daydream. Then those wonderfully warm, brown eyes would make their appearance when he would be pinned down by a client in an attempt to be anywhere else but there. To vanish into his own mind when they would be rough, and say words that he once thought were true. That he was a slut. That he was filith. That he wanted it.

But now a soft, deep voice would sound in the recesses of his mind and chime in powerfully that all of that was not true. 

“We have talked about me the entire time Carlos how about you tell me something about yourself.”

He smiled at the roughness in Carlos' voice. He could almost pretend they were a couple. Almost. Of course Carlos probably had someone special in his life. Someone who appreciated how sweet, gentle and compassionate he was. He envied them.

“That’s really not how this is supposed to go. I’m supposed to get as much information as possible so you don’t have to go with that asshole.”

“I told you I don’t know where we’re staying. He blindfolds me, puts headphones on me so I can’t figure out the route. I’m sorry.”

A hand takes his from their spot and grips it gently. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Please know that.”

Andy whispered, “Okay. I do.”

He nudged at the police officer’s shoulders as he continued to scrutinize him. 

Carlos looked over to Andy. Hearing a content sigh.

“Hmm you look like you’re about to fall asleep on me.”

“No I promise I’m awake, I'm just resting my eyes. It's so cozy and warm here. I don’t think I’ve laid on a bed without having someone on top of me. Tell me something. Anything about yourself.”

Trying to naively keep that world out the door, Carlos scrambles to find something to share.

He finally chose a couple of facts to share that he thought would get at least a smile from the clearly dozing man.“When I was a little kid, my mom liked to brag that I was the most obedient, sweet little boy in the entire neighborhood.”

“Mama’s boy?

Carlos nudged him with his leg, earning a soft giggle.

“It's cute Carlos.”

“In school it wasn’t considered cute. I always followed the rules. I didn’t want to get in trouble. And sometimes kids would pick on me.

Andy glowered,“Little bastards.”

The cop laughed loudly,“Thank you. I thought the same but um eventually things changed. Puberty happened,I joined some teams and then I wasn’t being picked on.”

The young man wiggled his eyebrows,“I bet you had the ladies all around you.”

“Unfortunately. I knew I wasn’t interested in girls when I was 13 and well it was uncomfortable but it was a small school and I was scared of being bullied,so I just accepted it. In junior year, I went to prom with my best friend and there were two boys who went together.”

He paused, “They were being pushed around. I stepped in and defended them. Some of the homophobes asked why I was bothering to defend them. I told them that I was gay and that what they were doing was wrong.”

“School was tough after that but I survived, went to college, graduated then joined the police academy.”

Andy murmured,“You have always stood up for those unable to defend themselves. Just like you’re helping me. And the others.”

It was silent. But what could Carlos say to someone searching for safety, security and he was still so far from finding who their captor was, where they were hidden. 

Tomorrow would be their last time together and he fears that they may not have enough to arrest this perp and save the others. To free this human being with big green eyes, a beautiful soul and a huge compassion for others. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. More to come! Kudos and comments are more than welcomed!! Please I'm going nuts.


End file.
